A TFT-LCD panel comprises an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The liquid crystal molecules is driven by the electric field generated from the circuit. Full color display images are achieve by the optical effects from the physical characteristics of the liquid crystals relative to the RGB three colors variation on the color filter substrate.
The color filer substrate is a main component for colorization of the TFT-LCD panel. It usually comprises a pixel filter membrane and a black array layer wherein the pixel filter membrane comprises red, green and blue three color pixel filter films arranged in a predetermined structure on the transparent glass substrate. Because the traditional RGB pixel photo mask which does not have any special patterning mean is whole transmission area. After the R□G□B yellow light process, the different color resists of the RGB three color pixel filter film exit in the overlapping area, and the horn section caused from the serious color resist stacking is formed between the overlapping regions. The horn section of the serious color resist stacking makes the topography near the color filter substrate be undulating and it affects the oblique of the surrounding liquid crystals. The performance of the liquid crystals is low. Therefore, an OC flat layer has to be coated on the RGB pixel filter film. The material cost increases, the process period extends and the productivity is low.